gravityfalls x ib
by echoXevil
Summary: ib Garry marry dipper Robbie Mable Wendy 2 oc's and bill dear god the is gonna be a long fanfic please review and enjoy


To see pictures of some things from the story go to this face book account pictures of the rose's included

h

t

t

p

s

:

/

/

w

w

w

.

f

a

c

e

b

o

o

k

.

c

o

m

/

p

r

o

f

i

l

e

.

p

h

p

?

i

d

1

0

0

0

0

8

6

5

1

9

1

2

8

6

3

try to type this in url

this is NOT my face book its an account I have set up just for this fanfic. k?

Gravity falls IB crossover! Yay with of course all my stories revolve around 2 oc's and its echo and raina enjoy little back story on the 2 echo is based off my bff and raina is me kind of. I wouldn't think of it that way though enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

Dipper Mable c'mon raina flew near bill and followed behind us as did Wendy, Robbie and Pacifica but running.  
>Hurry raina zoomed to a pond?! The thing you wanted to show us is a ponded yelled Robbie. Yes and no it's a portal and I didn't ask you to come. pig jumped into the pond WADDLES THEN Mable followed by dipper then echo as did raina damn this was a domino effect then bill wendy and then Robbie walked towards the pond and fell backwards shouting I LOVE YOU WENDY!<p>

At an art gallery they stood with walls painted white. Echo where are we asked raina. bill headed towards the front counter. Hey tots what is this place? She smiled and told him. This is the museum of Guertena his greatest work is here. I can um give you a tour if you want. Yea going to have to pass on that see ya!

Robbie moaned raina he grabbed he by the shirt there better by a way out of here before he could say anything else she head butted his face almost braking his nose causing him tell let go of echo who landed on her feet touch me again and I'll kick your ass. She whispered in his ear. He reached out to grab her but he felt a man's hand on his shoulder it was bills. Whatever he muttered.

Dipper went over to get a pamphlet as a little girl accidently got in his way. She walked into the gallery. Dipper had taken a pamphlet and told everyone to follow him wait where are we going AND BILL YOU CANT FLY HERE! You to raina. Dipper miles away following the little girl he's right to follow her her aura is….. follow that little girl! The passed a painting called a new world as they did they heard something like singing it was rain she looked possessed she said something.

Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness,

There's no light of sun there you can't hear any sound at all,

Here I'm waiting silently for you, father,

Why you were so cruel to left poor Mary alone?

La la la la la la la la

Please take me away, I desperately promise to be a good girl, to be worthy of your love,

I don't need the paint books, the dolls and the dresses,

Just tell me, why you've left your pictures and gone?

La la la la

Who are you, stranger with a red rose in your hand

I liked you from the first sight, I wanna be your friend, let's play,

I've never asked for this place that's called my home,

But hope, you will be staying with me until the end.

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Please, don't be scared of me I'm a good girl,

I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow,

I'm tired of being the puppet of this world,

Oh, tell me, why do you want to go with this man?

La la la la

Is he your true knight in the shining armor?

Who'll sacrifice himself just for your sake with no fear?

But then, why he resembles the one, who created,

This gallery and picture, that gave me a birth?

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

MY TEARS ARE FALLING, WHY IT'S SO PAINFUL?

I DID NOTHING WRONG, SO WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?

THIS BURNING CANVAS BECAME YOUR CRUEL ANSWER

AND NOW FLAMES UNSPARINGLY KISS ME GOODNIGHT...

La la la la

Welcome to her world that's lying in ashes...

There's a sea of fire, there is no way to run at all...

She only wanted to be with her father...

But little Mary is melting in her abyss alone...

"I'm coming, father..."

Raina? The lights went out and she kept singing RAINA! Screamed bill shaking her he saw yellow eyes not like his like a child's her eyes filled with sadness a yellow tear slid down her cheek he touched the yellow liquid it was paint? That's not raina said echo the picture leaked blue paint then text appeared come below the abbeys waits for you dipper looked at raina something was off with her the sound coming out didn't match he lip movement.

Wendy bill echo Mable look at this what she still singing that STUPID SONG SHUT UP! Yelled Robbie a yellow glow came out of her mouth her eyes closed her mouth stopped moving but the music still played

Welcome to her world that's lying in ashes...

There's a sea of fire, there is no way to run at all...

She only wanted to be with her father...

But little Mary is melting in her abyss alone...

Wendy listened to the lyrics studying them as the end came she heard it

Welcome to her world that's lying in ashes...

There's a sea of fire, there is no way to run at all...

She only wanted to be with her father...

But little Mary is melting in her abyss alone...

Wendy covered her mouth oh that's depressing. wendy? Dipper asked? Are you ok? That's so sad she said. what is sad? Welcome to her world its lying in ashes and she just wanted to be with her father but little marry is dying.

Raina finally woke up raina she woke up to being held by bill. She got up rather quickly the music had well there was always music just it was very silent and not the same song.

The sign says to go to the abyss but where is that?! Shouted Robbie. Wait I saw something like that inside said Mable follow me! The abyss I feel drawn to it RAINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Screamed everyone. She dove into the water and soon echo started to feel it to as bill was trying to grab raina he tried to grab echo to but instead pulled bill along in with them.

But to his surprise there where stairs just a couple and they were out of the water soon enough they saw everyone else one side had a red picture the other was blue should we split up said Mabel. I CALL WENDY said Robbie in hope of getting his once girlfriend back. I don't think we should said echo. We could make teams Said dipper. Hmm sure but what if we get separated? Hmm good point.

They choose the blue picture it had 8 vase's inside them where rose's but one was empty it was like nobody could see the other rose's

a vase made of a aqua blue glass inside was galaxy but all the petals looked harden almost made of glass or crystal was Riana's

Dippers was orange and same blue for the vase.

Mable's was pink.

Bills was a golden.

Wendy's was a very light green.

Echo's was keep trying to move the table but it felt like it was glued to the ground so she just took the rose it was white but inside was a light cyan.

Robbie's was black with rain drops.

There was a door that inside was a picture of a creepy woman beneath a key. Wendy went to pick up the key as she did the picture move. AGH! They screamed and text appeared below the picture.

As the rose's wilt so too will you


End file.
